Mirrors
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: Catherine tore her hand away as if the mirror was on fire. She growled in rage and in pain and threw the chair where all this cosmetic change began and shattered her image...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first CSI fanfic so the characters are probably put of character but I will try to get better as the story progresses. I already have the next couple of chapters written so please let me know if you would like me to continue. Helpful criticism is appreciated but, please no flames. And I'll say again this is a story with two women who are madly in love.

All mistakes are mine.

I don't own CSI.

Oh and please review!

**Chapter One:**

Catherine Willows, a beautiful strawberry blonde CSI, walked confidently behind Detective Jim Brass up the steps to the house of a murder suspect. He was accused of brutally killing his mistress, Jessica, because she wanted to tell his wife everything. Well his wife knew now and had quickly kicked him out of the house. Now he was staying at his condo where the police believed Jessica. It wasn't the first time Catherine had investigated a crime like this one and she'd bet 3 months' salary it wouldn't be the last one either. She was grateful for the cut and dry case. It had been a long night already and she wanted to go back to the lab to see her wife, CSI Sara Sidle before meeting Warrick on another case. Thoughts of her beautiful wife filled her mind. She pictured running her hands through Sara's shoulder length brunette hair, then moving down her long lean body. Brass knocked on the door jarring her from her thoughts and the suspect immediately opened it. He was older, average height and build, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Eyes, Catherine noticed, that were raking over her form with admiration. She was used to that look, had once made money off that look during her days as a stripper before Lindsay and Gil Grissom changed her life.

"Detective, I've been expecting you. And who is this beautiful woman?" he asked not bothering to hide his attraction to her. Catherine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Catherine Willows, I'm with the crime lab," she said shaking his extended hand. He smiled and it sent shivers up her spine. He reminded her of certain men she had met stripping that would often forget the difference between stripper and prostitute. She had no doubt that this man had killed his girlfriend.

"Adam Crosby, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly. Catherine nodded.

"Well, now that we all know each other, we need to take a look around your home," Brass said shoving a warrant into Adam's hands.

"Of course," Adam said calmly. Warning bells went off in Catherine's head as Brass stepped into the house. She grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment please?" Brass nodded and followed her back towards the car. "I think we should call for backup," Catherine said looking nervously at Adam who was watching them with the same calm smile.

"Cath what's wrong?" Brass asked. "Did you see something?"

"No," Catherine sighed unsure how to explain her feelings. "When I was a stripper I got very good at reading people, men especially. Something is off about this guy."

"I'm not going to let him touch you Catherine. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Brass it's not just that. I can handle some guy checking me out but, there's just something about him. I think we should wait," Catherine said her anxiety tightening in her chest.

"Catherine I can't get anyone else out here tonight and if we leave it gives him time to cover up whatever evidence is in that house. I've got your back I promise," Jim said touching her shoulder softly. Catherine still looked unconvinced but, nodded. Brass was right, evidence would be lost and then Jessica might not get the justice she deserved.

Catherine was in the bedroom and was about to turn off the lights to check for blood stains when she heard a commotion downstairs. She tensed and ran towards the sound. She gasped. Brass was on the floor bleeding from a head wound. Adam was nowhere in sight. Catherine ran toward Brass to see if he was alright. Just before she reached him a hand snaked around her waist. She yelled in surprise and felt the cool touch of a knife against her throat.

"You cops think you are so smart," Adam hissed in her ear, the calm man she had seen before now replaced by the angry and violent man that killed Jessica.

"People know we're here, my team will find the evidence of Jessica's murder and anything you plan to do to us no matter how hard you try to cover it up. You'll automatically get the death penalty for killing a cop. Is that what you want?" Catherine said trying to reason with him.

"I want you, you see I'm short a mistress," Adam whispered tightening his hold on her. She shivered in disgust.

"Go to hell," Catherine snarled.

"Let her go Crosby!" Brass said starting to regain his bearings. He looked around for his gun but, came up short. Adam withdrew his arm from around Catherine's waist and reached behind him. He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants.

"Looking for this?" he asked before shooting Brass in the stomach.

"Jim!" Catherine shouted, fearing for her friend's life. Adam put the gun back in his pants and then whirled her around. He gripped her upper arms tightly.

"Is that you're final answer?" he asked shaking her slightly. Catherine held his gaze stubbornly. "That's too bad," Adam said before thrusting the knife her into her stomach. Searing pain shot through Catherine with unbelievable force. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. She put her hand over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Catherine," Brass breathed. He was fighting against darkness and was quickly losing the battle.

"Oh God," Catherine cried out in pain. Images of her beautiful wife and daughter and their friends flashed before her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm and then Adam dragged her up off the ground. She grunted in pain and tried to fight him.

"Catherine!" Brass shouted.

"Jim! Jim please!" Catherine cried as Adam dragged her from the house. He shoved her into the backseat of his car and drove away.

Warrick Brown walked into the lab annoyed. Catherine was supposed to meet him at a crime scene 6 hours ago. They had already processed the scene once but had both agreed to go over it again in hopes of finding more evidence. She had never showed and he had to reprocess the entire scene by himself. He walked into Catherine's office ready to give her a piece of his mind. He stopped. It was empty. He looked around confused. Had she called in sick and no one told him? Or was she down in the garage necking it with her wife? Either way Warrick was going to find out. He stopped in Grissom's office first.

"Hey Gris you seen Catherine? She never showed at the crime scene."

"She didn't?" Grissom asked confused. "That's not like her."

"No it's not." Warrick agreed feeling guilty about his angry accusation of her shirking her duties to be with Sara. She deserved more respect than that.

"Does Sara know where she is?"

"I don't know. I came straight here. You know where Sara is?"

"In the lab with Greg I believe," Warrick nodded, "Tell Catherine to see me when you find her," Grissom called.

Sara was laughing at Greg's impression of Ecklie when she saw Warrick come around the corner like a man on a mission. Oh no, she was here first.

"Warrick whatever you need it's going to have to wait. I got here first," Sara said firmly.

"Down girl," Warrick said chuckling. "I'm looking for your wife any idea where she might be?" Sara frowned.

"She's supposed to be at a crime scene with you."

"That's what I thought too. She never showed. Did she tell you she was going to meet me?" Warrick asked a sickening feeling settling in his stomach.

"No, she had something with Brass first I guess. She said she was going to try to stop here before meeting you. I just figured her case ran late and went straight to you when I didn't see her. When was she supposed to meet you?"

"6 hours ago," Warrick answered.

"That's not like Catherine. She would have checked in with someone by now," Greg said worried.

"We need to find out where she went with Brass," Warrick said as Sara tried Catherine's cell. It went straight to voicemail.

"Damn, I've got a bad feeling guys," Sara said holding back tears.

"I'm sure she's fine," Warrick said trying to reassure not only Sara but himself as well. Sara nodded but didn't look any more convinced than he felt.

"Sara hasn't seen her. No one's heard from her since she went to meet Brass," Warrick said entering Grissom's office. Grissom looked up concerned.

"Maybe we should-" The shrill ring of Grissom's cell phone interrupted whatever he was about to suggest. Both men held their breath praying it was Catherine. "Grissom. What? Is he ok? And what about Catherine? CSI Catherine Willows. I see, thank you," Grissom looked pale as he closed his phone. "That was one of the other Detectives. Brass was attacked at the crime scene he and Catherine were processing. Blunt force trauma to the head and a gunshot wound to the shoulder. He's in surgery now."

"And what about Catherine? Was she hurt?" Warrick asked anxiously. Grissom paled even more.

"There was no sign of Catherine. The Detective didn't even know what I was talking about."

"So what do we do?"

"We go look for signs that only we can see," Grissom said standing. "Get Nick. I'll tell Sara." Warrick nodded and left the office at a run. Grissom sighed and went in search of Sara Sidle. He found her sitting in Catherine's office going through her appointment book.

"Sara, we found Brass. He was attacked at the crime scene-"

"Oh god. Is Catherine alright? Grissom!" Sara jumped from the chair moved closer to him. Fear was radiating off her in waves. Memories of Catherine's first attack at a crime scene flashed through her mind.

"She wasn't at the house."

"So maybe she was never there."

"Where else would she have been all day Sara? Why wouldn't she have contacted one of us by now? We're going over there to look for signs the Detectives missed. Go home, be with Lindsay."

"Lindsay's at school. Grissom please I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. Let me help. Let me do my job," Sara pleaded. Grissom looked hesitant but, nodded.

"Ok let's go."

When the team arrived at the scene they noticed the living room first. It was spotless and modern except for the large blood stain on the carpet and a bloodied trophy lying next to it. Nick entered the room and walked past the spot letting Warrick kneel down and collect the evidence.

"Guys there's blood spots over here," Nick said kneeling by the stairs. "It's too far away to be Brass'," He theorized quietly. He noticed something a few feet away. A knife coated in blood. "I've got a knife over by the stairs. Maybe Brass got a piece of the suspect."

"Catherine's kit is in the bedroom," Sara called down the stairs. Grissom looked up and then at the trophy and then at the knife.

"Maybe Catherine went upstairs to see if she could find something linking him to the murder victim. The guy surprises Brass from behind hits, him with the trophy," Grissom speculated.

_Catherine was in the bedroom and was about to turn off the lights to check for blood stains when she heard a commotion downstairs. She tensed and ran towards the sound. She gasped. Brass was on the floor bleeding from a head wound. Adam was nowhere in sight. _

"Catherine hears the noise and comes running down the stairs," Sara said following what she believed to be her wife's footsteps. She stopped at the first bloodstain.

"Attacker surprises her with the knife," Nick said grabbing Sara gently from behind.

_Just before she reached him a hand snaked around her waist. She yelled in surprise and felt the cool touch of a knife against her throat. _

"Then what? How did Brass get shot and whose blood is on that knife?" Nick asked.

"The suspect took Brass' gun maybe when he hit him. Brass tries to help Catherine and the guy shoots him to keep him down," Grissom said. Nick took his arm from around Sara's waist and pretended to aim at the blood covered spot on the floor.

"_Let her go Crosby!" Brass said starting to regain his bearings. He looked around for his gun but, came up short. Adam withdrew the arm around Catherine's waist and reached behind him. He pulled a gun from the waistband on his pants. _

"_Looking for this?" he asked before shooting Brass in the stomach._

"_Jim!" Catherine shouted._

"So what happened next? He shoots Brass and then what?" Warrick asks. His eyes fall to the knife lying a only a foot away from Nick and Sara. "Suppose you two are exactly where Catherine and the suspect were. God I don't even want to think it."

"We have no proof that is her blood on that knife," Sara cried stepping away from Nick.

"If he stabbed her why isn't she here? Wouldn't he just leave her to bleed out? And if she found help we would know by now. None of this makes sense," Nick said frustrated at their lack of knowledge. One of his best friends could be hurt or dead and they knew nothing. Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom. Ok thank you we'll be right in. Brass is awake and asking to talk to us. All of us," Grissom said. "I'll get some of the dayshift guys to come down here until we're done with Brass," His team nodded and followed him out of the house. It was time to get some answers.

Please review! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for giving my story a chance! I am very happy that you like it. Sorry for the delay I kept revising this chapter. Anyway I hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think!

All mistakes are mine.

I don't own CSI.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two:**

"Hey Brass how are you feeling?" Grissom asked once they all entered Brass' hospital room. How did he feel? He felt guilty. Catherine had wanted backup and he had promised to keep her safe. He had just brushed off her fears.

"I'll be fine," Brass said taking a deep breath. He needed to do this before he lost his nerve. Catherine's loved ones deserved to know what happened.

"You can take a minute if you need it," Grissom said. Brass shook his head.

"Catherine and I got to the guys house around 10pm. He let us in with no argument. Catherine didn't want to go in. Said something was off about the guy. She wanted to call for backup but I didn't see a reason. It was just one guy and he was being cooperative. I could tell she still wasn't sure but she went in. She started in the bedroom and while she was up there he hit me on the back of the head with some kind of trophy. I got distracted by a piece of cloth stuck under the TV stand. When I came too he was holding onto Catherine with a knife to her throat," he stopped finding it a hard story to tell. He could see it was affecting them all. Sara looked like she was barely holding it together. He also knew he was getting closer to the devastating finale. "He whispered something to Catherine. She told him to go to hell and tried to struggle a little bit. I saw he was distracted. He laughed when he saw me looking for my gun and then shot me. He asked Catherine if that was her final answer. I don't know what he meant but, she didn't answer him and he got mad. He…" Brass stopped and looked at his captive audience. How could he tell Catherine's wife and friends what happened next? It was his fault. He promised to protect her and he had failed. He took a deep breath, "He stabbed her and forced her out of the house. I tried to go after them but I must have passed out. When I came to they were long gone," He paused. "I am so sorry Sara."

"She was alive when he took her from the house?" Sara asked tears running down her face. Brass nodded. "Where would he take her?" Images of her wife bleeding out somewhere assaulted her mind.

"Why would he take Catherine? What's his plan? Use her for leverage?" Nick asked. Brass looked down. He remembered how Crosby had looked at Catherine and his blood boiled.

"He liked her," Brass said quietly, "He didn't even try to hide the way he looked at her. Like she was alive simply to please bastards like him. Like she was his to look at."

"So you think he took her to…" Warrick trailed off unable to say it. Sara let out a strangled sob and then rushed into the bathroom. Nick followed her. Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"If that was his plan why stab her? He ran the risk of her bleeding out before he had a chance to touch her. You were dying and he could have made sure you couldn't get help," Grissom said.

"Maybe he wanted to subdue her?" Brass suggested.

"That's a big risk to take," Grissom said thinking. He prayed his best friend didn't have to suffer being violated like that. He knew she had been raped a couple of times while working as a stripper but she was different now. She had more pride in herself. She wasn't using her body to make money anymore. "We need to find that them."

* * *

"You ok?" Nick asked rubbing circles on Sara's back as she leaned up against the toilet. She had just vomited images of a faceless man assaulting her wife running through her mind. "I mean-" He flushed in embarrassment. That was a stupid question. Were any of them ok?

"The thought of him touching her like that I just," Sara stopped sobs over taking her. "She told me that it happened a few times while she was stripping. She said it was like someone ripped out her soul. She still has nightmares sometimes. She wakes up screaming and she lets me hold her for about 5 seconds and before taking a shower," Sara looked at him with grief filled eyes, "I promised her she would never have to go through that again Nicky. I promised her," Sara cried. Nick pulled her into his arms.

"We're going to find her Sara. And when we do if that bastard has touched one hair on her head I'll make him beg for prison. We all love Catherine. We love you too so don't shut us out ok?" Sara nodded into his shoulder.

"She always said you and Warrick were the brother's she never had," Nick shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears.

"We're going to find her," he said tightening his hold on Sara. He was not going to lose Catherine. He couldn't.

* * *

Later that night Warrick and Nick approached the Officer who called them about Adam Crosby's car. It had been found at a gas station on the out skirts of town. They had already matched Catherine's DNA to the blood on the knife and floor below the stairs. It wasn't looking good. She had been missing for 24 hours and the likelihood she was still alive was next to nothing. Greg had almost attacked a newbie lab assistant who said body instead of Catherine. They needed to find her. Soon.

"It's a nice car," Nick said as they approached it. They looked at the Police Officer and her pale complexion.

"Be nicer if it wasn't covered in blood," she remarked. Nick looked at Warrick his face pale and ran over to the car. He peered in the backseat and saw it was indeed covered in blood. He felt Warrick come up behind him and heard his sharp intake of breath. This couldn't be happening. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. He looked into Warrick's troubled eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing. Nick slowly opened the driver's side door and pulled on the latch. The trunk opened with a click and Warrick moved towards it. Nick held his breath as Warrick looked inside. Warrick nearly collapsed on the car in relief. No body meant there was still a chance. He looked at Nick and shook his head. Nick breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked at the backseat and opened his kit.

* * *

After all the evidence had been processed the team gathered around Greg as he ran the blood from the back seat of the car registered to Adam Crosby. Grissom kept a strong grip on Sara's shoulder trying to be strong for her when really he was dying inside. Catherine was his best friend. He had been there when she had given birth to Lindsay, he took care of her when Eddie would get violent. She made him not hate being around people. She made him enjoy cooking dinner for friends and going to silly movies that he didn't even like. He looked around the room and saw the looks on his colleagues' faces. He wasn't the only one suffering. He heard a noise and turned around. Doc Robbins was hobbling into the room his eyes red. The entire lab and officers and detectives that had worked with Catherine were all gathered outside waiting for the life changing news.

Suddenly the machine spit out its answer. Greg picked it up and looked at the results. He eyes zeroed in on the answer everyone was waiting for and his face fell. He hung his head and let the paper drop to the floor. If you were close enough to see it you could read the offensive bold faced letters that read MATCH. Sara collapsed to the floor screaming in pain and anger. Grissom kneeled down and took her in his arms. She pounded her fists on the floor as hot heavy tears ran down her face. Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Doc Robbins all had tears flowing from their eyes. Even some who didn't know Catherine well cried and others hung their heads. She had been a shining light in the office no matter how much or how little you knew her. And she was gone. Leaving a mother, a sister, a wife, friends, coworkers, and Vegas behind.

* * *

Catherine woke to the sound of steady beeping. She recognized the sound as a heart monitor and breathed a sigh of relief. After she passed out someone must have found her and now she was in the hospital. She struggled to open her eyes and was stunned to see Adam injecting something into her iv. As it dripped into her system she felt a haze fall over her.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Adam said smiling.

"No," Catherine said devastated.

"Shhh you're ok. I brought you to this clinic and they stitched you up and gave you a transfusion. You're going to be fine but, we need to leave now," Adam said throwing back the blankets covering Catherine's legs. He pulled her into a standing position and pushed her towards the bathroom. She tried to struggle but, whatever sedative he had given her was clouding her mind. She was telling her body one thing and it was doing another. He pushed her down on the toilet seat and stripped her of her hospital gown. Catherine shivered. She was practically naked in front of him and she didn't like the way he was looking at her. She had seen it many times before. He dressed her in a black lace bra, a black blouse and jeans. He shoved heels on her feet and then pulled her up. Before Catherine could figure out what was going on he was strapping her into the front seat of a car. It was different than the one he had put her in at the house.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Catherine asked, desperately trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I already told you, I'm short a mistress."

"You're also going to jail for kidnapping and attempted murder on top of your original murder charge," Catherine tried hard to battle through the confusion but she could feel the sedative dragging her down deeper and deeper into oblivion.

"I'm not going to jail. You and I are going to Mexico. We can start a new life there. No one will bother us."

"I have people who will look for me," Catherine reasoned.

"Who? Your brat kid who hates you? You're _wife_," he spat, "Those rent-a-cops you call friends?"

"How did you-"

"I picked you out long before you ended up at my door," he looked over at her and saw her fighting to stay awake. He started stroking the side of her face and then her hair.

"Don't touch me," Catherine said weakly.

"Shhh," Adam soothed. "Just close your eyes and enjoy the ride," he said not stopping his movements until he was sure she was asleep. He smiled at her unconscious form and drove towards the border.

* * *

Sara sat quietly in Catherine's office chair staring at the picture of their wedding Catherine kept on her desk. They had been married for a year and a half. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. What right did Adam Crosby have to take that away? She heard a soft knock on the door. Grissom entered looking tired and sad.

"Sara-"

"We need to find her _body_," Sara choked out, the word leaving a bad taste in her mouth, "We should be looking for her!"

"We can't be on this case and you know it."

"He could have raped her while she lay dying on the bed. I have to know and I can't bear the thought of her grave being some shallow ditch in the desert! She's your best friend!"

"I know that!" Gil shouted scaring Sara. She could count on one hand how many times she had heard him raise his voice. "I can't change the fact that she's dead but I can let people I trust find the son of a bitch that hurt her and put him away for life. Catherine deserves justice! And she will get it but, we can't be on this case. I loved-love Catherine and I will miss her too but I need to grieve and so do you. Lindsay needs you, I need you, this whole lab needs you. Warrick, Nick, Greg, even Doc Robbins we all need to step back and grieve."

"I need my wife!" Sara wailed.

"We all need her but we're all going to have to learn to live without her. It's not fair but its reality. We know that better than anyone. I'm here for you Sara," Gil said hugging her tightly. Sara cried into his shoulder and he allowed silent tears to fall from his eyes as he mourned for his best friend.

A few minutes later Sara pulled away.

"I need to go home and tell Lindsay. Oh God, Her mother and sister moved last year I need to tell them. I don't want to do it over the phone" Grissom nodded.

"Go home," he said. "Be with your daughter. Call us if you need anything," Grissom said pulling her into a hug. Sara gripped back tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Catherine finally battled through the fog and opened her eyes they were no longer in a car. She took a deep breath trying to think through the pounding in her head and looked around. She was in an expensive looking house. From what she could tell of the bedroom anyways. It was decorated in true Mexican style with bright colors and beautiful tile mosaics. She was lying on a plush double mattress and wasn't restrained. Hope surged through her as she realized her first opportunity of escape was before her. She pushed herself up and off the bed before crashing back to the floor screaming. Pain ripped through her like wildfire. She had nearly forgotten. Catherine closed her eyes to work through the pain and silently pray Jim was ok. She felt wetness on her shirt and looked down.

"Shit," she muttered seeing the dark red stain growing. She tried to push herself onward despite the pain radiating through her. She had to get help. She inched her way on the floor towards the door. She was almost there. Suddenly it flew open and she was met with the cold hazel eyes of her captor.

"Going somewhere?" He laughed stepping into the room and putting a grocery bag on the bed. Catherine growled in frustration and leaned up against the wall.

"Pretty nice place you got here? Old vacation house?"

"You wish," Adam smirked. "Nope, I bought the house with cash last week. There is no tie to Adam Crosby and this house. Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer, however, are going to spend many happy years here. First I have to make you into Julia Sawyer."

"I like being Catherine Willows just fine," Catherine snapped. Adam chuckled. He carefully pulled her into a standing position, wary of her wound, and tied her to a chair in front of the bathroom mirror. He took out black hair dye and moved towards her. Catherine struggled in vain. All she managed to do was give herself painful rope burns.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he was blow drying her now raven colored hair. Catherine looked at herself in the mirror and tried not to cry. She could barely recognize herself. Pain gripped her heart as she felt her old life slipping through her fingers like sand. Adam finally stopped and looked at her approvingly. He untied her and she rubbed her sensitive wrists.

"Put these in," he ordered giving her color contacts. She looked at her own vibrant blue orbs and remembered something Sara had said when they first started dating. _"Your eyes were the first thing that I noticed. They are so beautiful. Granted the first time I saw them they were flashing at me in anger but, I still felt like you could see right through me, saw the real me, the person I wanted to be with you. I could get lost in your eyes baby."_

"No," Catherine said firmly. Adam's eyes flashed. Catherine recognized that look. Eddie would look like that right before he hit her. Customers used to look like that when she refused to do more than dance for them. She tensed and then felt the expected sting on her cheek where he slapped her.

"I understand that you are used to being the boss but, here I'm in control. Put them on you stupid bitch!" Adam shouted. Catherine glared at him before taking the box. She hadn't lost all hope yet. She knew her family would find her. And she wanted to be alive when they did. She put the contacts in and stared at her now dark brown eyes. She willed herself to keep her tears to herself but, that was getting harder and harder to do as she felt more of her life slip away. Adam smiled. He leaned down close to her ear. "You are so beautiful," he said running his hands down her arms. Catherine tensed and fought against the nausea his touch was causing. Thankfully he stopped. He pulled her up from the chair and took out handcuffs.

"Please," Catherine pleaded, hating herself for the weakness she heard in her voice.

"I can't have you running away. Some nice elderly couple used to live here and they needed help getting up from the toilet. Left this nice disability bar for us. Now I don't have to worry about getting back here to let you use the bathroom," Adam said chaining one of her hands to the bar. Catherine sank to the floor and leaned her head against the cool wall.

"I can't wait for the day when I see you shackled and in an orange jumpsuit on your way to prison," Catherine said anger pouring off her in waves. Adam laughed.

"Keep dreaming sweetheart," Catherine watched him leave and gave an experimental tug on her restraints. They held fast and she ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down. She stopped noticing the long black locks. A single tear fell from her now brown eyes and then another and another.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! The amount of reviews I got is amazing. So many of you asked me to keep this going so here is the next chapter! I hope people are still reading. I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. School got crazy! Today is my last day and I only have one final so hopefully I'll have more time to write. Warning: one scene where Sara dreams Catherine was raped is in here but, it is not that graphic. I don't think it is anyway but just wanted to warn you in case. Please read and review! Thanks for all the encouragement!

* * *

Grissom wandered into the break room after speaking with Sara. He knew she needed to tell Lindsay on her own but, it still broke his heart. His fists clenched. Gilbert Grissom was not a violent man. He worked hard to use science and evidence to put some of humanities worst behind bars. He always depended on science and evidence. Now, all he wanted to do was find the person responsible for his best friend's death and use his knowledge of evidence to make sure his body was never found. Adam had no right to take her from him. No right to take her from her friends or her wife or her daughter. He had murdered her and possibly hurt her. The worst part of all of this was they had yet to find her body or her killer. Adam was still living his life and Catherine couldn't be laid to rest. The thought of Catherine having some shallow grave in the desert made Grissom sick. So much so that he needed to sit down. He felt something under him and sat up to pick it up. He looked at it. It was a magazine with a picture of Jennifer Aniston and her new boyfriend on the cover...

_"Catherine, Brass wants you to meet him at Adam Crosby's house in an hour," Grissom said from the doorway. She had her head buried in a magazine and seemed to not have heard him. "Catherine!" She jumped._

_"What?" she asked annoyed at being interrupted._

_"Brass wants you to meet him in an hour. Adam Crosby's house. You remember how to get there?" Grissom asked. Catherine nodded. She stood up and handed him the magazine._

_"Here Gil, educate yourself," she chuckled. He smiled at her teasing and stared at the cover. Shaking his head he threw it on the couch._

Grissom gently touched the cover of the glossy magazine. He tightened his grip on it and closed his eyes. Tears dripped from his eyes. A choked sob escaped his lips but, he couldn't find the energy to care. He didn't try to stop himself as more sobs wracked his body. His best friend was dead.

* * *

A short time after Grissom's sobs had subsided Warrick, Nick, and Greg joined him one by one in the breakroom. They all sat in different parts of the room. Warrick looked around at his friends. Grissom's eyes were red and his face was drawn. Greg was shaking slightly and was white as a sheet. Nick had his jaw clenched so hard he wouldn't be surprised if some of his teeth cracked. Warrick felt himself drowning in his own grief and opened his mouth,

"She caught me in the ladies room once," Warrick said chuckling softly. "I was so upset I didn't even know I was in the wrong bathroom."

_Warrick splashed water on his face trying to regain control. He shut the water off and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a failure. He looked up at the clock. 5:12 A.M. 5:13 A.M. Catherine walked into the bathroom. She looked at Warrick surprised to find him at the sink. She had heard about his case and felt bad for him. They all had cases like those. He was like a brother to her and she hated seeing him doubt himself so much. He was a good CSI and a good man. She shut the door._

_"Hey, you," She said._

_"Hey."_

_"How, uh, are you holding up?" She asked._

_"I'm fine," Warrick said shortly._

_"You sure?" Catherine asked skeptically._

_"Yeah," Warrick sighed._

_"You're in the women's bathroom," Catherine said barely hiding her amusement. Warrick straightened up and looked around. Catherine smiled._

_"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Warrick said embarrassed. Catherine chuckled._

_No, I ... I'm all for it," She said. Warrick looked at her and broke out into a grin._

They were all laughing when Warrick finished his story. Some color came back to Greg's face and Nick seemed to relax slightly. Grissom also noticed the change in his friends and wanted to keep the good memories in their minds.

"Well," he said, "She never caught me in the ladies room but she did find me trying to tie my own bow tie with a step by step instruction sheet I got off the internet," Grissom said laughing at the memory.

_Grissom was fumbling with his tie and glancing down at his directions when he heard Catherine come up behind him._

_"What are you doing?" Catherine asked amused._

_"I'm going insane. I don't understand this diagram," Grissom said frustrated. He handed her the diagram._

_"You don't need a diagram," She said sighing and shaking her head. She chuckled as he continued to struggle with it. "You need a woman," She said reaching around him and tying it for him. "I'm looking forward to your speech," She said sarcastically._

"It was like she knew I hadn't written one. Then I got called away and left her to deal with the crowd. I thought she was going to murder me right there," Grissom finished laughing heartily. Nick, Warrick, and Greg laughed along picturing an irate Catherine fuming at Grissom's back.

"You guys remember when Catherine and I had that case with the street racing teenagers?" Nick asked. They all nodded.

_"Hey, wait, hang on Cath, give me a test fire, will you?" Nick said. Catherine smiled._

_"Love to," Catherine aimed her pistol at Nick's helmet. The car alarm on Nick's car started going off. Nick smiled. Catherine smiled back. Nick quickly turned the car alarm off not liking the noise._

_"I wired the target to the car's alarm system. Gotta make sure we hear it," Nick explained._

_"Always thinking there, Nicky, aren't ya?" Catherine teased. Nick smiled and they got into their cars._

_"Okay, remember full out the fifth then hit the nitrous and hang on," Nick said._

_"You just try to keep up," Catherine smirked. They both revved their engines and started down the air strip. Catherine kept up with Nick's car and raised her gun to Nick's car. The alarm went off and Nick stopped his car. Catherine sped by him and then stopped her car and got out. Nick was laughing at her. She raised her arms in victory and Nick smiled._

_"Thank you. Good night!"_

They all laughed again. It felt good to remember the good times they had with her. It would be hard to wipe away what their own imaginations had given them about how she died but, this was a good start. They continued like that for hours. Grissom was enjoying listening to his friend's talk about Catherine and remembering her himself but, he was still worried about how Lindsay and Sara were doing.

* * *

Sara entered her home quietly knowing Lindsay would be in the kitchen doing homework. She wanted as much time to mentally prepare herself as possible. She walked further into the house trying to ignore the photographs on the wall. She entered the kitchen and saw Lindsay was indeed doing her homework. She looked up and saw Sara. Her eyes turned cold and she started picking up her books. She was upset with Sara and Catherine because they wouldn't let her go out last night. It staggered Sara for a moment just how much Lindsay looked like her mother. Her angry eyes flashed in intensity and looked so much like Catherine's it physically hurt Sara to look into them.

"Linds wait."

"No, not unless you're here to tell me you were wrong and letting me go out tonight," Lindsay said hotly. Sara grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room. She pushed her into a sitting position and kneeled in front of her. Lindsay's heart raced as she saw her mother's red puffy eyes.

"Baby, there was an incident at work. Your mom went with Uncle Jim to get evidence at a suspect's house. He hit Uncle Jim over the head and shot him-" Lindsay tensed slightly. She wasn't really close with her Uncle Jim anymore but, she knew both her mothers cared for him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lindsay asked.

"He's going to be fine. But, the suspect got angry when your mom tried to help Uncle Jim."

"Is she at the hospital too?" Lindsay asked her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"No baby," Sara said her heart breaking.

"Then where is she?" Lindsay asked barely holding onto her emotions.

"We don't know."

"So, the suspect took her?" Lindsay asked sounding scared. Sara nodded.

"Uncle Jim told us that the suspect... that he stabbed her and then took her from the house,"

"So go find her," Lindsay said her voice cracking. Sara felt herself losing control.

"We found his car. Her blood is all over the backseat. I'm so sorry," Sara cried taking Lindsay in her arms. Lindsay clung to her with all her might.

"No! No, no, no," Lindsay sobbed. "I told her I hated her."

"She knew you didn't mean it baby," Sara whispered reassuringly.

"Oh God!" Lindsay screamed. "No! Mommy! I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Sara stroked her hair.

"She knows baby, she knows."

* * *

Sara lay in bed later that night, her and Catherine's daughter curled up next to her. Lindsay had insisted on sleeping in her parent's bed even though Sara wanted to be nowhere near it. It had too many memories. She looked down at Lindsay and stroked her hair softly.

"I miss you so much baby. I don't know what we're going to do without you. It's not fair. The only comfort I take in any of this is that you're safe now and hopefully don't feel pain. I hope that bastard didn't touch you. Oh God I pray that wasn't the last thing you ever experienced. Watch over us baby. We love you," Sara said softly. She listened to the soft breathing of her daughter and slowly drifted off herself.

* * *

Adam walked into the alley he had been instructed to follow. He saw a man leaning up against the wall a short distance away. He was tall with tanned skin, a shaved head, and hard cold brown eyes. He had on a wife beater and shorts. His whole body was toned and muscular. You could practically see his stomach muscles beneath his shirt.

"You Mario?" Adam asked once he reached the man.

"Yea, Tony said you got a job for me," Mario said in perfect English with only a slight accent.

"I need someone to watch my," Adam smiled, "wife."

"Whoa," Mario said backing off "I'm not a body guard."

"That's not what I meant by watch. I'm wanted in America for killing my mistress. I saw this beauty processing the scene and knew I had to have her," Adam said handing Mario a picture. Mario looked down at the picture admiringly. "So I kidnapped her and brought her here. My problem my friend is she doesn't want to be here and I can't watch her all the time. That's where you come in."

"How much force can I use on her? She doesn't look like she's going to be easy to keep an eye on."

"You're right. She's got a mouth and the spirit to match. Don't kill her and be careful of the face."

"It is a work of art," Mario said smiling sadistically at the photo.

"So are you interested?"

"I am definitely interested," Mario said shaking Adam's outstretched hand. Adam smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Mario I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Would you like to meet her?"

"Lead the way boss."

* * *

_He was ripping at her shirt. She tried to move away but pain ripped through her starting from her stomach and radiating throughout the rest of her body. She could feel the wetness from her blood spreading across her shirt. She cried out when he dragged her pants down. He slithered back up her body and started kissing her neck and running one hand over her breasts and the other up and down her legs. The sound of his zipper echoed throughout the room…_

* * *

Sara bolted up sweat pouring off her body. Nausea rolled around in her stomach and she dashed to the bathroom. She shut the door and emptied the meager contents of her stomach. It was only a dream, she told herself. The worst dream she had ever had. The fear and pain on her wife's face was heartbreaking. Sara prayed again that Catherine hadn't been raped by that son of a bitch. She prayed with all her might that was not the last experience her wife had before she died.

* * *

Catherine stared at her image in the mirror. She could hear Adam and her new warden talking in the living room. Her gaze momentarily drifted to the window. Adam had nailed shut the windows and a put padlock on the front and back doors. She was successfully locked in. Adam's laughter jolted her from her thoughts and forced her gaze to the open door. God how she hated him. He had taken everything from her. Her family, her friends, her job, her life. He had even taken her physical appearance away. She touched the mirror gently. She looked through dark brown eyes at her black hair. She remembered how Sara loved to run her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks while they made love. Catherine tore her hand away as if the mirror was on fire. She felt her temper flare through her body. Her blood boiled and she clenched her fists until she felt her fingernails bite into her palm. She breathed deeply and shot daggers at her own reflection. An anger like she had never felt before was consuming her. She screamed in rage and in pain and threw the chair where all this cosmetic change began and shattered the mirror. Pain shot through her stomach but, she ignored it. The pieces of the mirror cracked in a web like design and her image was successfully broken and disfigured. She heard Mario and Adam running up the stairs and sank to the floor. Adam reached the room first and swore when he saw the dark red stain spreading across her abdomen. He looked at the mirror and then back at her. His eyes flashed in anger and he knelt down beside her. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Do you want to die you stupid bitch?" Adam asked seething. "God damn it I knew you were going to be trouble but, really?" He laughed angrily. Catherine glared at him darkly. "Get up," he demanded grabbing her arms and dragging her into a standing position. Pain ripped through her but, she refused to show any weakness in front of him.

"I want to go home!" Catherine snarled. Adam shook his head.

"This is your home now. And the sooner you make peace with that the easier your life will become!" Catherine tried to respond but, a wave of dizziness swept over her. Her knees buckled and she fell into Adam's arms. "Let's get her to the hospital."

* * *

Catherine again woke to the sound of a heart monitor. She realized she was in a hospital. If she played this right maybe she could get word to Sara or Grissom. She forced her eyes open and was met with the stare of her new warden, Mario. Her heart plummeted. By the look on his face she was not going to get any opportunities to get help. As if on cue Mario walked over to her bedside with a syringe held in one hand. He injected it into her IV before she could stop him. Her eyes grew heavy and she slipped into oblivion with her wife's name on her lips.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will work super hard to get the next chapter out ASAP! Please review and let me know you're still reading!


End file.
